Perfecto ¿Para mi?
by agufanhp65
Summary: Todo está cambiando, lo que parecía ser más bien una amistad, quizá ya no lo sea... amor, mal entendidos y mucho más... historia de pelicula: "Quiero robarme a la novia" la he cambiado un poco. Novela DREW
1. Chapter 1

Hola esta es una nueva historia, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Emma, una chica muy hermosa, piel blanca, ojos color miel y pelo corto hasta los hombros. Iba camino a su trabajo, ella era modelo, una hermosa y también algo famosa modelo. La chica entró al set.

-¡Hola! Disculpen, llegue un poco tarde…-se disculpó la chica pasando por todo el lugar.

Estaba lleno de cámaras, luces, pantallas blancas y negras, fondos blancos, ropa, ropa y más ropa, maquillaje y todo lo que puede tener un lugar de esos.

-Emma.-le dijo un chico, Cabello negro, ojos azules y vestido muy bien. Su mejor amigo.- ¿Cómo estás?.-dijo chocándole la mano y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien Dan…¿tu?

-Estaré mejor cuando te vistas y te esté fotografiando, Bonnie está como loca.

Bonnie era una de las maquillistas.

Emma salió caminando bastante rápido para llegar a tiempo, saludó a algunas personas y se sentó lista para que la arreglaran, eligieron un vestuario y se lo puso. Todo estaba listo, había un lindo fondo blanco y Daniel se estaba preparando y también preparaba su cámara.

-Vamos Emma… ya estas lista.-le dijo Evanna, la vestuarista.

Emma salió, tenía su pelo un poco despeinado y planchado desprolijamente, sus ojos pintados de negros y ropa blanca y negra. Lucía muy linda.

- ¿Lista?.- le dijo Dan acomodando la cámara.

- Muy lista.-dijo.

Emma posó y Dan sacó fotos, sacó una grandes fotos, estaban muy buenas. Cuando dejaron de sacar fotos, Dan se las mostró a Emma y le gustaron mucho.

-Bueno trabajo, buen trabajo.-repetía David.

Esa mañana fue bastante corta, todas las mañana se pasaban rápido cuando solo había que cambiarse una vez, pero hay veces en que Emma tiene que vestirse y desvestirse cuatro veces.

Dan y Emma salieron a almorzar a la vuelta, algunas veces e juntaban en ese lugar cuando salían de el trabajo.

-Que buenas fotos sacaste Dan, enserio.-dijo la chica entrando al lugar donde almorzarían.

-Gracias.

Entraron, eligieron una mesa y ordenaron la comida.

-¿Hoy tendrás una de tus amigas?.-preguntó Emma.

-Seguramente.-dijo Dan divertido.

Dan salía con muchas chicas, siempre salía con chicas diferente y todo terminaba a la mañana siguiente, cuando su loca noche terminaba.

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, cada uno se fue a su casa, enormes por cierto.

Daniel tenía una gran casa, dos pisos, con un gran jardín.

Emma tenía una casa de dos pisos también, y en el jardín tenía una linda pileta.

Ambos tenían mucho dinero porque eran muy bueno en su trabajo, la mayoría de las veces el trabajo lo habían conseguido juntos, él se presentaba como fotógrafo, y Emma como modelo, caramente los aceptaban si era el caso en el que necesitaban a los dos.

Dan en su tiempo libre salía con sus otros amigos, hombres. Y Emma con sus amigas, mujeres.

Dan llamó a una chica que le había dado su número de teléfono, la invitó a cenar en un lindo lugar y claramente como todas… terminaron en la cama.

Daniel era tenía tanto dinero que no le importaba gastárselo en esas cosas, digamos que… disfrutaba su fortuna.

* * *

Disfruten la lectura.

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 2

Los días pasaban, y sus días eran siempre iguales y muy buenos, Emma posaba como nunca y Dan le sacaba las fotos más hermosas. Eran los mejores amigos y siempre estaban juntos… Excepto esos día que Dan tenía sus noches de versión con sus chicas. Entonces ahí Emma se hacía a un lado.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir…-decía Dan.

-¿Alguna chica te está esperando?.-Dijo Emma.

- Si, bueno… si quieres quedarte podemos hacer no se… algo los tres juntos y entonces.-dijo Dan acercándose a Emma.

-No empieces.-dijo Emma tentada de la risa.

Dan siempre la molestaba con eso, siempre bromeaba con eso. Eso era lo que los hacía tan amigos, que todo se lo tomaban con humor.

Casi todas las noches el chico tenía citas con mujeres diferentes. Cuando tenía una cena con Emma claro que este posponía la cita, pero cuando Emma lo invitaba y él ya tenía planes bueno… el no los modificaba, y Emma lo entendía… o fingía hacerlo.

Esa mañana en el set de fotografía se quedaron mucho tiempo, casi hasta la noche… tuvieron que almorzar y cenar allí adentro ya que las fotografías que tenían que hacer llevaba mucha producción tanto como el lugar de fondo como el estilo de Emma, ropa y maquillaje y claro… la actitud. Cada detalle, taza plato, todo tenía que estar ubicado perfectamente y todo eso llevaba mucha, muchas horas.

Aquel día no fue tan bueno, eso que Dan ya no tenía ganas de ver a Emma, la había visto hasta en, en este caso, fotografías… miles y miles. Solo quería llegar a su casa y acostarse, al igual que Emma. Habían tenido un trabajo bastante duro aquel día.

Claro que al día siguiente lo dejaron libre, y ahí fue cuando Dan se dedicó a sus amigos y Emma a sus amigas. Pero a la noche, como todas, Dan llamó a Emma, o a veces era al revés, y se pusieron a charlar de su día sin trabajo.

Bueno así era más o menos cada día de sus vidas…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 3

A los dos día, el set volvió a trabajar, haciendo una sesión de fotos muy buenas de Emma.  
Cuando salieron de trabajar, Dan y Emma salieron a almorzar juntos al lugar de siempre…  
- Dan… Tengo que decirte algo .-le dijo Emma.  
- Dime… ¿es grave?-dijo preocupándose.  
- No.-rió la chica.- es muy bueno… pero para mí.  
Dan la miraba confundido.  
-Bueno, dime.-dijo ahora impaciente.  
-De acuerdo, bueno… conseguí un… un buen trabajo, en realidad no es un trabajo es algo en… escocia.-dijo Riendo.  
-¡¿Te irás a vivir a Escocia?!-gritó el chico.  
-No, claro que no Daniel, es solo unas semanas para una sesión de fotos especial.  
-¿No me presentaste como tú fotógrafo? .-dijo el chico decepcionado.  
-Bueno… ya tenían fotógrafos y es para una sesión tan maravillosa… ¡y me la darán! Espero que… que no estés enojado porque estoy muy feliz por eso y…  
-No, está bien.-dijo serio.  
-Sé que estás enojado, enserio discúlpame.-le dijo Emma apenada.  
-No, Emma estoy bien.-le dijo el chico mirando a la comida.  
-Ey, lo siento  
-NO me enojé, enserio.-mintió.  
Emma estuvo pidiéndole perdón a Dan hasta que salieron de el lugar, pero ahí siguió.  
- Lo siento, Lo siento, Dan…Dan.-decía la chica sin dejar de mirarlo.- Por favor, perdóname ¿puedes perdonarme? Por favor ¿si? Lo siento, lo siento, hey, Dan, Dan… Daniel… Radcliffe, Danny  
- ¡No me llames así! .- le dijo Dan  
Emma Rió.  
- Lo siento, lo siento lo siento.  
Dan comenzó a reírse.  
-Ya está Emma.  
-No, lo siento, enserio Dan, Dan.-le dijo divertida.  
-¡Bien! ¡ Te perdono! .-le dijo riendo.  
-¡Si! .-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
El chico puso los ojos en blanco y rió una vez más.  
-¿Cuándo te vas? .-le preguntó.  
-Mañana, es que me llamaron ayer por la noche.  
- ¡¿Mañana?!  
-Los siento, lo siento…  
-No, No, no me molesta ¡por favor! .-dijo Dan divertido.- suerte, te felicito por que te eligieron.  
Emma sonrió.  
-Igual mañana me voy a la mañana, por eso quizá no te vea. Iré en mi auto.  
-Bien, Emma… gracias por decírmelo.-dijo divertido.  
-¡Eres un tonto! Claro que te lo iba a decir.-dijo la chica.  
Dan rió de nuevo.  
-Ya, enserio.-dijo el chico.- cuídate ¿sí? .-dijo abrazando a su mejor amiga.  
-Claro.-dijo respondiendo el abrazo.  
Se abrazaron por un largo rato y luego se fueron, cada uno para un lado diferente.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 4

Dan estuvo trabajando muy,muy duro con la cámara, tuvo que fotografiar a muchas personas en el set…. Y en una boda, lo habían llamado para que sea el fotógrafo.

Fueron semanas de duro trabajo, pero al final de cada semana o de algún día, venía una típica compañera para Dan y la pasaban bien. Nada de el otro mundo, claro.

Dan practicaba basquetbol con sus amigos, de hecho era muy bueno… entonces se distrajo bastante con ellos… fingía mucho estar pasándola genial, pero cada noche lo carcomía la cabeza: "Emma"

Su mejor amiga, estaba en Escocia en una muy buena sesión de fotos y ya no se llamaban todas las noche… entonces esa noche, Dan decidió llamarla.

- ¡Emma! Hola.-le dijo entusiasmado.

- ¿Qué?.-dijo una voz muy dormida aún.

- Soy Daniel… ¿Cómo estás?

- Dan… estoy, estoy durmiendo.-dijo la chica cansada.

- No hemos hablado durante mucho tiempo.-le dijo Dan

- Dan… hablamos ayer en la mañana.

- Bueno… em…es cierto, pero igual ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

- Bien, bien.

- Yo tuve que ir a una boda como fotógrafo, hoy ganamos el partido de básquet y…

- Dan… volveré a… a dormir ¿si?.-le dijo la chica.

- ¡Oh! Si de acuerdo.

Dan no había tenido en cuenta las horas de diferencia que habían…

La noche siguiente, el teléfono de Dan sonó, pero Dan estaba con una de sus "amigas" Pero como el teléfono no dejaba de sonar, sin dejar se hacer lo que hacía levantó el el tubo y escuchó.

-¿Hola?.-dijo impaciente.

-Dan…e..oy…en…a…e..esc..s…ho…a…

-¿Qué? ¿Quién habla?.-decía Dan.

Era Emma.. Claro, la chica había salido a dar un paseo por el campo, de hecho el campo no quedaba tan lejos de donde estaba Dan.

- Dan… estoy en un rebaño de cerdos, mi auto se atascó ¿quieres venir a ayudarme?

- O…¿…en…ha..la?-se escuchaba a Dan.

- ¡Dan soy Emma!

- ¿¡Emma?! ¿e..pa…o?

- No te escucho nada… ¡hola! ¡hola!.-Emma se había impacientado… hasta que cortó el teléfono.

Dan también cortó el teléfono y volvió a lo que hacía.

En el medio de el campo, con frío y su auto cubierto de lodo para los cerdos… Emma estaba asqueada y con mucho miedo. Sin embargo Dan siguió con la chica.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 5

Al otro día, era sábado, no iban a trabajar… Dan iba a estar esa mañana en su casa, no se preocupó por nada de lo que había ocurrida.  
Pasaron bastantes, bastantes días…  
Dan siguió yendo a sus entrenamientos de basquetbol y también trabajaba fotografiando a otras modelos jóvenes.  
Con Emma no volvieron a hablar, ya que cada vez que se llamaban a los celulares, se escuchaba muy mal entonces decidieron que ninguno llamaría al otro… así, Dan nunca se enteraría que le pasara, pero no se preocupaba tanto, o eso creían todos.  
En realidad Dan no era el mismo, estaba con todas las mujeres que quisiera, pero había cambiado un poco, era muy cerrado no hablaba mucho con sus amigos, pasaba bastante tiempo en su casa viendo televisión o trabajando en algunas otras fotografías.  
Todo era muy diferente…  
-Dan ¿Qué te pasa? ¿te sientes bien? .-le preguntó Tom, uno de los mejores amigos de Dan, mientras estaban caminando por la calle a la tarde-noche  
- ¡Tom! Si, bueno… si.-dijo corrigiéndose.  
-Ey Dan, dime amigo… somos amigos.  
-Bueno… es.. Emma.  
-¡Lo sabía!.-gritó  
Dan lo fulminó con la mirada.  
-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Tom.  
-Es que… no se, no hemos estado en contacto y… no se me preocupa un poco, pero estoy perfectamente.  
-Yo creo que es algo más hermano… mira, desde que Emma se fue… no dejas de juntarte con esas chicas, de verdad me empiezan a dar miedo.-rió Tom, al igual que Dan.- El punto es que desde que Emma se fue, no haz sido el mismo… ya no te juntas tanto con nosotros, lo que debería ser el contrario ¿entiendes?  
-Si, lo se… es que no sé que pasa.  
-Yo si.-dijo Tom muy seguro.  
-¿Bien? .-preguntó Dan.  
- Hermano es ovbio que no puedes vivir sin Emma…  
-¿Qué? Claro… porque es mi mejor amiga, siempre eh estado con ella, tosavía no me acostumbro… es solo eso.  
-¿A si? ¿ y de pronto encontraste la solución a tu problema? .-le dijo el chico.  
Dan se quedó callado, algo de razón tenía su amigo.  
- Bien, nos vemos Tom.-le dijo Harry yendo a su casa.  
- Adiós.  
Los amigos se separaron.  
Esa noche, cuando Dan llegó a su casa, el chico se quedó acostado en su cama pensando en Emma y en lo que estaría haciendo, y las palabras de su amigo le retumbaban en la cabeza: #Es obvio que no puedes vivir sin ella.# Al escuchar esa frase en su cabeza por décima vez, decidió sacudir la cabeza: su amigo estaba equivocado.  
El chico pasó unas horas así en la cama… hasta que por un impulso casi inconsciente se paró de la cama y agarró el teléfono para llamar a la chica.  
Marcó el celular de Emma y esperó a que su voz lo animara.  
- ¿Hola?.-su voz era muy somnolienta.  
- ¡Emma! .-dijo Dan sin poder evitar gritar un poco.- que bueno escucharte  
- Oh, Dan…¿Cómo estás?  
- Muy, muy bien ¿tu?  
- Bueno… de nuevo me agarras durmiendo.-dijo la chica.  
- Ah, lo siento… eh estado jugando basquetbol… y en el set todos te extrañamos ¿sabías que pusieron un nuevo café en la esquina de tu casa?  
- No, que… que bueno. Escucha Dan, volveré a dormir ¿si? .-le dijo la chica.  
- De acuerdo.-dijo Dan medio triste.  
- Cuídate, te quiero.  
- Tu igual.-dijo Dan y cortó.  
Aunque medio triste, pero a la misma vez feliz de haber escuchado a Emma, ya la había despertado de nuevo… miró la hora: 2:00 A.m Dan se asombró por la hora y se fue a acostar, con razón Emma estaba bastante dormida.  
Al chico le costó conciliar el sueño pensando si quizá Emma tendría el mismo problema… ya que cuando te despiertan a veces no puedes volverte a dormir. El chico decidió tratar de no pensar más en esas cosas "irrelevantes" y se dejó arrastrar por el profundo sueño que lo invadió en aquellas horas de la mañana.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capítulo 6

Al otro día, Dan fue a jugar basquetbol con sus amigos, Dan se encontró con Tom de nuevo y el chico le confesó algo:

- Tom, Tom.-le dijo apenas vio al rubio en la cancha.

- ¡Dan.-le dijo Tom sorprendido.

- Me…me he vuelto loco ¿si? Estoy muy… muy loco.-dijo agitado y temblando.

- Tranquilo amigo… ¿Qué hiciste? .-le dijo.

- Nada, es que… ayer le llame…le llame a Emma y bueno hablamos, esa misma noche soñé con ella y soñaba cosas muy raras cosas que nunca antes me hubiera imaginado… Ya, lo admito Tom no puedo vivir sin ella la necesito conmigo.

- Bueno, cuando iba de camino aquí me crucé con Tiffany y me dijo que hoy llegaba así que…

Dan se quedó boquiabierto.

- Ay, mierda.-maldijo Dan.

- Que cosas dices hermano, hoy puedes decirle todo eso lo ue me acabas de decir, excepto ese insulto.

- Si, lo haré la llamaré ahora mismo y… y la invitaré a cenar… eso haré.-dijo el chico convencido y preparado.

Claro que cuando la llamó ella no contestó, y lo dejó.

¡Claro que no! Después de siete intentos de haberla llamado, ella no contestó ni una sola vez… entonces ahí Tom llamó a Dan y fueron a practicar con su equipo.

El chico jugó al basquetbol toda la tarde, recién cuando eran las siete de la tarde, sonó su celular con la foto de Emma… a Dan le dio un vuelco al corazón y lo atendió emocionado.

-¡Dan! Llegué, estoy en Londres .-dijo la voz de Emma.

-¡Emma! Te llamé, porque eso escuche… me alegra que hayas llegado.

-Si, vi algunas llamadas perdidas… pero lo siento, estaba de regreso y no había señal, tu sabes.

-Claro ¿quieres cenar? .-le preguntó el chico.

-¡Claro que si me encantaría cenar! ¿te parece a las nueve?

-A las nueve en el restaurant de siempre.

-Claro, nos vemos.-le dijo Emma.- te traje un regalo

Dan se fue de aquel lugar muy contento, nervioso y decidió a la vez.

Cuando llegó la hora acordada, el chico salió de su casa y se dirigió con un ramo de flores al lugar donde cenaría con su mejor amiga, pero en ese momento se le declararía le diría lo que se dio cuenta que sentía por ella.

Cuando llegó al restaurant/bar, entró entre medio de la gente, esquivando algunos mozos y pudo ver el pelo de su amiga, y la espalda descubierta de un muy lindo vestido perfecto para esa ocasión.

La chica estaba sentada en la barra, de espaldas al chico.

- ¡Emma! .-le gritó sin saber por qué.

La chica se dio cuenta, lo miró y le sonrió… Fue todo como en cámara lenta, Dan se emocionó mucho entonces caminó hacia ella sin darse cuenta que venía un mozo en la otra dirección, entonces caminó y chocó con aquel hombre que llevaba una bandeja con algunos platos y un postre.

- Lo siento, mucho.-dijo Dan distraído ayudando al mozo a levantarse.

Al mismo tiempo, miró a donde estaba Emma riendo entonces notó que lo miró y se dio vuelta para buscar algo… o alguien. De detrás de ella salió un chico alto y robusto era rubio y era muy lindo.

Dan pudo notar que toda su emoción desaparecía, se sentía como un completo idiota, encima que traía las flores para aquella bella chica que estaba con un hombre.

Dan no lo dudó, agarró las flores de el piso y se las puso en la bandeja de el mozo, como haciendo de cuenta que ese le habían caído a él.

-¡Hola! .-le dijo yendo ahora hacia Emma y aquel chico.

-¡Hola Dan! .-le dijo la chica contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB.

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

Capitulo 7

-¡Hola Dan! .-le dijo la chica contenta dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Él es mi novio John

Dan se quedó casi con la boca abierta… Novio.

-Bueno, mi prometido…-corrigió Emma.

¡PROMETIDO!

-Bueno.-dijo con una risita, por corregirse de nuevo.- nos casaremos

¡CASARSE!... Woow Dan si que estaba seguro que lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Mu…Mucho gusto.-dijo dándole la mano al chico.

Los tres se sentaron en una mesa, Dan se sentó frente a Dan y a John.

-¿Por qué? .-dijo Dan con una mueca de tristeza. Pero al notar que había sido… demasiado sincero, agregó: ¿Cómo fue? Tan…tan rápido ¿no? .-dijo, haciéndose el interesado.

-Bueno, veras…-dijo John.

"Diablos… ya me cae mal".-dijo Dan por su mente

-Cuando TU.-interrumpió Emma.- me colgaste el teléfono cuando yo estaba en medio de el rebaño de….

-¡¿Qué?! -saltó el chico.

-Si, te llame aquella noche, yo estaba en medio de un rebaño de cerdos, mi auto no arrancaba más ¡estaba en medio de un rebaño! -dijo abriendo los ojos.

-Pero…

-John… apareció, apareció entre el campo y me ayudó a salir de ahí… por supuesto tuvimos que dejar el auto ahí, pero como él es medio mecánico, al otro día lo sacó de en medio de el lodo y lo arreglo.

"Ay no, es el típico tipo multiusos… segur sabe cocinar, limpiar, tejer, hacer casas…"

-Entonces.-dijo Emma sacando al chico de sus cavilaciones.- Pasamos unas semanas juntos y nos enamoramos… y nos dimos cuenta que somos el uno para el otro.-dijo sonriendo y besando al chico.

"Mierda"- Dan había sentido una ira incontrolable.

-¿Qué tienes?.-le dijo Emma… vaya, al parecer la cara de Dan mostraba mucho odio.

-Nada, es… simplemente que me suena raro que te vayas a casar.-dijo con una risa falsa.- "Con este idiota" -dijo por la mente.

Emma miró a John… en realidad pareciera que Dan sobrara en esa mesa, porque no dejaban de mirarse y de mimarse.

-Bueno, quería pedirte que seas el padrino, tu sabes… el padrino de bodas.-dijo Emma.- y como eres mi mejor amigo, va a ser como si fueras la dama de honor, porque quiero que estés conmigo cuando me pruebe el vestido, cuando probemos los bocadillos, en la despedida de soltera…

Dan se ahogó con un pedazo de pan.

-¡¿Dama de honor!?-dijo con la voz gruesa.- "lo uuunico que faltaba ¿eh?" -pensó.

-Si, Dan… vamos, será divertido.

Claro, cuando terminaron aquella muy, muy extraña cena… Dan se dirigió a su casa con un seco adiós al tipo y con un abrazo a Emma.

-¿Nos vemos mañana?.-le dijo Emma.- llevaré la sesión.

Dan asintió y se marchó.

Bueno… no sabría si iba a poder contenerse, en cualquier momento iría corriendo detrás del tipo y lo tiraría en medio de una vía de tren. Lo haría. Pero Emma se veía muy, muy feliz al lado de él… lo cual odiaba, pero si ella era feliz entonces estaba bien.

El chico caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, como una típica noche en Londres, comenzaron a caer algunas gotas de lluvia. Pero eso no hizo que Dan detenga a un taxi y vaya a su casa, sino que con más razón caminaría. Se subió más el abrigo y comenzó a caminar lentamente, pensando en todo lo que se había enterado en solo unos segundos de charla. Bien, el amor de su vida se iba a casar y con un tipo que no era él.

Dan se sentía cada vez peor, justo la noche en que creía que todo sería perfecto, en el que iba a declarar su amor a Emma, aquel amor que se había dado cuenta que sentía muy en el fondo de su corazón… pero aquellas profundidades ya no eran tan ajenas.

-Emma…-suspiró.

Pero al instante en el que el chico pronunció ese nombre, se frenó un taxi en la mitad de la calle, por donde el justo pasaba.

Dan se asomó para ver quién era…

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiew.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos :)

Espero que les guste y disfruten la lectura

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB

* * *

Capitulo 8:

-¿Qué haces caminando por aquí solo? –Era Tom, el amigo de Daniel.  
- ¡Tom! Estoy… aclarando la mente me enteré algunas cosas malas, pero ahora no quiero hablar de eso.  
Tom hizo un gesto con la mano, que le mostraba a Dan que había entendido .  
-De acuerdo, ¿no quieres que te lleve? –le preguntó.  
-No, no caminar me aclara la mente-le dijo tratando de sonreir.  
-Claro, adiós viejo.  
Dan lo saludó y vió al taxi alejarse con su amigo.  
El chico siguió caminando por aquella calle, era de noche corría un viento bastante frío, pero a él no le importó, mucho menos cuando recordaba aquellos momentos donde conoció a Emma…  
:FLASH BACK:

-¡Hola hola! –dijo el cico esperando encontrarse a la chica indicada que se acostaría con él esa noche.  
Esa noche estaría con alguna sexy universitaria, de su propia universidad de producciones… una sexy modelo.  
En aquella fiesta que parecía ser de disfraces, ya estaban todos un poco pasados de alcohol y esa era su parte favorita ya que se me tiera con quien se metiera en la cama, al otro día no lo recordaría. Aunque Dan era un chico bastante sexy y popular y podría estar con quien quiera, si se lo proponía.  
- Hola bebé ¿estás lista para la acción? –le dijo Dan entrando a aquella habitación con la luz apagada, dejó la luz en el mismo estado y se propuso a meterse en la cama.- ¿Eva? –le dijo el chico con voz de travieso.- ¿Me estabas esperando?  
La chica se dio vuelta… pero no era precisamente la chica rubia… sino una chica de pelo corto y castaño, un poco alborotado ya que estaba durmiendo… La chica lo miró.  
-¡AAAAAAA! –la castaña gritó y saltó de la cama, no dejó de gritar y golpeó a Dan con un almohadón.  
Dan se salió como pudo de la cama y prendió la luz, pudo ver a una chica muy hermosa vestida con un pijama muy lindo, tenía una cara de asustada.  
-¡No eres Eva! –gritó Dan.  
- ¡¿No te dijo que estaría su compañera de cuarto?! –gritó la chica.  
- Bueno, enrealidad dijo que tu estarías estudiando… lo que es muy…  
Emma golpeó de nuevo al chico.  
Después de unos minutos, la chica salió de la habitación y Dan la siguió.  
-Espera, perdóname… yo no sabía que estabas tu ¿Por qué estabas durmiendo tan rápido? –le dijo el chico interesado.  
-Eso no te incumbe – le dijo la chica caminando importante.  
-Bueno, si quieres podemos volver y… fingir que eras Eva –le dijo Dan travieso.  
Emma se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada despreocupada, se sentó en uno de los sillones que estaba n por ahí y se pidió una malteada.  
El chico se sentó al lado de ella.  
-¿Cómo te llamas? –le preguntó.  
-Emma…-le dijo mirándolo con los ojos como rendijas.  
-Uy que lindo-sonrió Dan.  
La chica no se dejó prersuadir ni dejar coquetear por aquel chico, lo cual hizo que Dan la deseara aún más. ¡Ninguna chica se le podía resistír! ¿Por qué ella no quería nada?  
-¿Por qué ibas a estar estudiando? –le dijo el chico sacando algún tema de conversación.  
-Me gusta estudiar-le dijo sincera.- ahora… me iré a la cama.- dijo dejando su malteada terminada en la mesita de al lado.  
-¡Espera! Si quieres podemos ir a la cama… PODEMOS –dijo el chico mirándola en busca de alguna respuesta.  
Emma le sonrió falsamente.  
-Ni en un millón de años me acostaría con alguien…-dijo mirándolo y se paró de el sillón- como tú.  
Dan se rió y miró a la chica alejarse.  
:FIN FLASH BACK:

Dan se rió ante aquel recuerdo tan comico ¿Quién diría en aquel momento que terminarían siendo mejores amigos?  
Dan no había cambiado mucho, tampoco Emma, pero con el tiempo se dieron cuenta que ambos ttenían un similar sentido de el humor ¿y que mejor para entablar una amistosa conversación?  
Así surgió la amistad de esos jóvenes.  
Pero volviendo al tema, el chico siguió con la cabeza baja y decidido a doblar a la esquina para llegar a su casa, sacó la llave de su bolsillo y llegó.

* * *

Gracias por leer :)

Dejen Rewiev por fas


End file.
